Natsu Yasumi
by chibiballoon
Summary: Privilege musim panas dibanding musim yang lain adalah liburan dengan matahari yang bersinar sepanjang hari, festival kembang api, dan mungkin kesempatan bertemu seorang gadis bossy yang awalnya tidak menyenangkan. IchiRuki.oneshot. RnR pliss


Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, OOC

Rambutku bergerak-gerak liar diterpa angin yang berhembus kencang, membuat hasil sisiran ibuku berantakan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Mataku menatap dengan riang hamparan rumput liar yang berjajar di pinggir jalan melalui kaca jendela mobil yang setengah terbuka. Sesekali kanopi pepohonan yang menaungi jalan yang mobil kami lalui, bergoyang secara misterius. Mataku berbinar ketika tidak sengaja melihat monyet-monyet berkelebat di sela dahan dan dedaunan, membuat kepalaku terjulur keluar jendela mobil.

"Ichigo! Jangan menjulurkan kepalamu, bahaya!" tegur ibu yang duduk di bangku belakang.

Aku bersungut, "Tapi kan pintunya terkunci rapat, bu."

Ayah yang sedang mengemudi mobil tertawa, "Kau bosan, ya, Ichigo?" Tentu saja aku bosan kalau harus memperhatikan jalan beraspal dalam tiga jam perjalanan ini. Makanya dari tadi mataku mencari-cari objek yang bisa menarik perhatianku. "Sebentar lagi sampai kok. Coba kau lihat ke samping ayah." kata ayah lagi.

Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah ayah. Benar saja, hamparan laut dengan ombak yang tenang terlihat di sepanjang tepi jalan. Seumur-umur, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat laut, di luar Karakura pula.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk merangsek maju ke arah ayahku demi melihat laut dan pasir pantainya yang putih lebih dekat.

"Heee, Ichigo! Ayah sedang menyetir, tau." ayah mendorong tubuhku agar kembali duduk tenang di tempatku semula.

"Lauuuut! Ibu, laut, bu!" seruku di dekat telinga ayah tanpa menghiraukannya yang sedang panik menjaga keseimbangan mobil.

Ibu tertawa, "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi Ichigo bisa main sepuasnya di sana. Tapi kita ke rumah Paman Kuchiki dulu ya."

Aku tidak mengindahkan kata-kata ibu. Mataku terpaku pada laut yang menghampar luas dan gerakan ombaknya yang menghipnotis.

Tak lama kemudian kami tiba di sebuah rumah mungil bercat putih yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari pantai. Walaupun rumah itu kecil, tapi bentuknya sangat indah, mirip dengan istana boneka milik sepupuku. Pekarangannya yang lumayan luas dipenuhi dengan kerikil putih yang halus ketika aku sentuh. Aku jadi asyik sendiri berjongkok mengamati kerikil-kerikil itu.

"Ichigo, ayo kesini dulu! Paman dan bibi Kuchiki ingin bertemu." panggil ibuku seraya melambaikan tangannya. Di sampingnya, berdiri ayah bersama dua orang yang asing bagiku. Kata ayah, mereka adalah sahabat ayah dan ibu. Dan liburan musim panas ini kami akan menginap beberapa hari di rumah mereka.

Aku berlari ke arah orangtuaku dan berdiri dengan canggung di hadapan dua orang asing itu.

"Wah ini Ichigo ya? Sudah besar ya. Umur berapa sekarang?" tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil membelai rambutku.

"Enam tahun, bibi." jawabku malu-malu.

"Kau sudah lupa sama bibi Hisana ya, padahal dulu aku sering menggendongmu lo." kata orang itu lagi.

"Itu kan waktu dia masih bayi, Hisana. Oh iya, dimana Rukia?" tanya ayah.

Teman ayah yang satunya lagi tersenyum, lalu menarik sebuah tangan mungil dari belakangnya. Pelan-pelan seorang gadis kecil muncul dengan takut-takut. Badannya masih setengah bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya. Matanya bulat dan besar. Selarik poni hitamnya melintang dari pangkal kepala kanan hingga bawah telinga kirinya.

Ayahnya menariknya lagi dengan lembut, "Rukia, ini paman dan bibi Kurosaki. Mereka akan menginap di rumah kita selama beberapa hari. Dan ini Ichigo, nanti kalian bisa main sama-sama di pantai. Mau kan?" jelas ayah gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatapku dengan mata bulatnya. Bibirnya terbuka saat melihat rambutku yang oranye. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-gigi susunya yang mungil.

"Mikan!" serunya padaku. Hey, tadi kan ayahnya sudah bilang kalau namaku Ichigo!

Gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar. Lalu tanpa komando dari siapapun, tangannya menarik lenganku dan menyeretku ke pantai.

"Ayo kita main, Mikan!"

Haaah, aku rasa aku tidak suka dengan anak perempuan ini.

.

.

.

Pundakku terkulai lesu melihat tumpukan piring kotor bekas makan siang di wastafel. Aku tidak percaya kalau piring-piring sebanyak itulah yang harus kucuci, sementara ayah yang makannya paling banyak malah asyik mengobrol dan melahap semangka dengan Paman Byakuya. Liburan musim panas ini mereka datang ke rumah kami dan menginap.

Tawa ayah dan paman Byakuya terdengar dari ruang tamu sampai dapur. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Aku bersungut-sungut ketika mengangkat salah satu piring yang belepotan saus tiram, pasti ini punya ayah. Terpaksa aku menyibukkan diri dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan menyebalkan ini karena aku tidak ingin disuruh menemani putri paman Byakuya bermain.

Aku tidak ingin peristiwa dua tahun lalu ketika aku berkunjung ke rumahnya terulang. Ayah dan ibu boleh saja menganggap Rukia lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi bukan mereka yang kepalanya kena getah permen karet sampai rambutnya harus dipotong. Belum lagi saat dia seenaknya mengubah namaku.

"Mikan!"

Speak of the devil...

Kepalaku berputar perlahan-lahan ke arah belakang, berharap suara gadis kecil yang kudengar tadi hanya halusinasi. Dan di sana, di ambang pintu dapur dia berdiri sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Rok balonnya bergerak-gerak lucu saat dia berjalan menghampiriku.

"Main yuk."

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Aku sedang sibuk. Kau main sendiri saja." aku berbicara kepadanya seolah umurku lebih tua darinya.

Bibirnya mengerucut tanda tidak suka, "Tidak mau. Aku mau jalan-jalan di kebun belakang sama Mikan."

Aku menghela napas, "Tapi ibu akan memarahiku kalau piring-piringnya tidak dicuci." kataku sambil mengangkat piring yang ditutupi busa sabun.

Hampir saja alasanku berhasil mengelabuinya kalau saja ibu tidak masuk ke dapur.

"Eh, ada Rukia. Kenapa kau tidak menemani Rukia bermain, Ichigo?"

Inilah yang kutakutkan.

Cengiran mengembang di bibir Rukia. Dan aku akhirnya harus menyeret kakiku mengikuti langkahnya menuju kebun belakang.

...

Tuh, kan. Naluriku untuk menghindari bocah penyuka boneka kelinci ini ternyata benar. Firasatku jarang meleset kok. Kalau aku bermain bersama dengannya lagi pasti hal-hal aneh terjadi padaku.

"Ayo Mikan, cepat ambil bunganya!" perintah Rukia dari bawah pagar.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, berusaha menggapai mawar yang berada di ujung atas dinding pagar. Terdengar suara anjing paman Ukitake menyalak pelan di sisi lain pagar. Kakiku berusaha menahan berat badanku di dinding yang ditumbuhi perdu mawar ini. Akan lebih mudah kalau perdu mawar yang tumbuh merambati dan mengelilingi tembok pembatas kebun belakang rumahku ini tidak memiliki duri, tapi nyatanya ibu memutuskan memelihara jenis mawar yang paling banyak durinya. Dan yang lebih menyusahkan lagi Rukia malah merengek-rengek memintaku mengambilkan mawar yang mekar di atas pagar pembatas. Kenapa sih perempuan suka sekali dengan bunga?

"Mikan, sudah dapat belum? Cepat ambil bunganya!"

"Diam, cereweeet!" seruku sambil tetap berusaha menggapai tangkai mawar itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil cerewet, Mikan pendek?" balasnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Mikan pendek bodoh!"

Bisa tidak sih gadis itu memilih waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk berdebat? Lagipula kalaupun tubuhku lebih pendek beberapa inci darinya bukan berarti dia bisa mengejekku.

"Aku turun nih." ancamku.

"Hwaaa, jangan! Iya, iya, maaf."

Aku menyeringai. Perhatianku kembali pada bunga mawar yang iseng tumbuh di tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan itu. Tubuhku sudah mulai gatal terkena gesekan daun dan duri yang berjajar di tangkai perdu mawar. Tepat saat aku akan menyentuh tangkai bunga itu, seekor lipan muncul dan melewati jariku. Hanya lewat sih, tapi cukup untuk membuat wajahku pias dan pegangan tanganku untuk menopang tubuhku terlepas.

"Uwaaa!" teriakku.

Tubuhku limbung dan meluncur ke bawah.

"Mikan!" Rukia menjerit menatap tubuhku yang terancam mencium tanah.

Untung aku dikaruniai refleks yang cepat. Aku serta-merta menggapai dahan-dahan mawar yang menutupi dinding pagar. Walaupun tidak menghentikan laju jatuhku, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk mencegah tubuhku jatuh berdebam di tanah.

Rukia berlari menghampiriku yang meringis kesakitan karena goresan-goresan berwarna merah yang memenuhi lengan sampai telapak tanganku.

"Mikan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan ketika menyentuh luka di lenganku.

Raut wajah Rukia tidak kalah pucatnya dengan wajahku ketika melihat lenganku berlumuran luka. Dan tiba-tiba saja matanya yang besar itu terlihat berair.

"Ja-jangan-"

"Hwaaaa!" raungnya seketika.

Aduh, kepalaku langsung berdenyut mendengar tangisannya.

...

Rukia menatap takut-takut padaku dari ambang pintu kamar. Ibu yang sedang membalut lengan dan tanganku menoleh padanya, lalu melambai sambil tersenyum.

"Ichigo sudah tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Kemarilah."

Rukia melangkah ragu-ragu ke tempat tidurku diikuti oleh bibi Hisana. Aku melihat kilatan rasa bersalah di matanya saat dia berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurku. Pipinya yang chubby tampak bergerak-gerak karena bibir mungilnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar.

"Ngomong apa sih?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

Dia diam sejenak. "Maafkan aku, Mikan..." ujarnya pelan.

Aku mengibaskan salah satu tanganku yang tidak diperban.

"Ya, ya, lupakan saja." kataku tak acuh.

Rukia diam lagi, memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. Lalu tanpa kusangka-sangka, dia mencondongkan wajahnya dan mencium pipiku pelan. Aku membeku. Ciuman Rukia tadi terasa lengket dan basah. Eeeuww! Aku jadi tidak mengerti kenapa orang dewasa suka dengan ciuman.

.

.

.

Kepalaku mengangguk-angguk mengikuti hentakan lagu yang berdentum dari ipodku. Tidak seperti sembilan tahun lalu ketika ayah dan ibu mengajakku bepergian dan menikmati liburan musim panas ke luar Karakura, kali ini aku tidak antusias selama perjalanan menuju rumah paman Byakuya dan bibi Hisana. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghabiskan liburan musim panas ini bersama teman-temanku dan pergi kemping di gunung. Tapi ayah dan ibu memaksaku untuk ikut serta, kalau aku menolak mereka mengancam akan memasukkanku ke kelas musim panas yang diajar oleh Pak Mayuri.

"Waaa, laut! Lihat, bu!" seru Yuzu dan Karin. Saking senangnya melihat laut, adik-adik kembarku yang masih berusia enam tahun itu sampai menempelkan tangan dan wajah mereka ke kaca jendela mobil. Keduanya berjingkrak-jingkrak ribut, membuat mobil yang kami tumpangi terasa kian sempit. Sejenak aku merasakan nostalgia melihat ekspresi senang mereka.

Ombak yang biru membelai bibir pantai perlahan. Ada beberapa hal yang berubah, mungkin salah satunya adalah jumlah pengunjungnya yang lebih banyak. Dulu hanya satu dua orang yang terlihat berjalan-jalan sambil bertelanjang kaki di pasir. Sekarang remaja-remaja seumuranku mendominasi pemandangan. Mereka asyik bermain voli pantai dan sesekali tertawa ketika temannya tidak mampu mengembalikan bola lawan.

Aku bergumam tidak jelas. Rasanya tidak adil kalau aku harus menghabiskan liburanku di sini. Aku ingin bersama teman-temanku, bukan menemani ayah dan ibu bernostalgia dengan teman masa mudanya. Kerutan di dahiku semakin dalam kala mengingat satu orang lagi yang akan kutemui di rumah paman dan bibi Kuchiki.

Mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah yang kami tuju. Rumah ini masih seperti dulu, mungil dan putih bersih dengan ornamen unik seperti istana Barbie.

"Waaa, rumahnya seperti istana Barbie!" seru Yuzu kegirangan. Apa kataku tadi?

Karin dan Yuzu segera berlarian di halaman rumah yang diselimuti kerikil-kerikil marmer yang cantik. Seakan menemukan wahana bermain baru, mereka berkejaran di antara beberapa pohon palem yang berdiri tegak.

Ibu dan bibi Hisana berpelukan, sedangkan paman Byakuya menyambut dengan tepukan ramah di bahu ayah. Orang-orang dewasa itu asyik saling bertukar kabar hingga hampir melupakan aku dan kedua saudariku. Aku bersandar di pohon palem, memperhatikan mereka dengan bosan sampai paman Byakuya akhirnya melihatku.

"Itu Ichigo, Isshin?" paman Byakuya menatapku tak percaya.

"Kau tinggi sekali sekarang, hampir sama tingginya dengan ayahmu." sambungnya sambil menepuk pundakku ketika aku menghampirinya untuk memberi salam.

Yeah, dulu aku memang anak paling kecil di antara teman sepermainanku. Sekarang, berkat latihan basket dan susu yang secara teratur dipaksa ibu masuk ke kerongkonganku setiap hari, tinggi badanku meningkat secara signifikan beberapa tahun ini.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menuruni tangga. Seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna biru langit sepanjang lutut muncul dan bergabung bersama kami.

"Selamat datang paman Isshin, bibi Masaki. Apa kabar?" sapanya dengan senyum manis. Apa tadi aku bilang manis?

"Wah wah, Rukia tambah cantik saja." kata ibuku saat memeluk gadis itu.

Bibirku menyeringai. Tampaknya pertumbuhan badan Rukia sudah berhenti sejak kami terakhir bertemu. Otomatis hal itu membuatku tampak menjulang jika disejajarkan dengannya. Dengan begini dia tidak akan berani mengataiku pendek lagi.

"Apa kabar, Ru-ki-a?" tanyaku main-main.

Rukia menatapku dengan tangan bersidekap di dada, "Baik. Kau sendiri tidak tampak baik, Mikan. Tinggi badanmu tidak normal. Pasti penyakit." ejeknya.

"Bilang saja kau iri padaku, pendek!" Ha, rasakan itu! Sekarang giliranku yang mengatainya pendek. Sengaja aku membungkukkan badanku ke arah Rukia untuk mengintimidasinya dengan tinggi badanku.

Rukia tampak tidak terpengaruh, "Kau boleh saja bertambah tinggi, tapi tingkat kecerdasanmu tidak berkembang."

"Kau bilang apa, anak kecil?" tanyaku seraya mencubit pipinya. Sepertinya menjadi seorang remaja berhasil membuat pipi chubby Rukia menghilang, tapi masih terasa empuk saat aku cubit.

"Lepaskan, bodoh!" Rukia menendang tulang keringku dan berhasil membuatku mengerang kesakitan.

Orang tua kami malah tertawa.

"Wah, Rukia dan Ichigo akrab, ya." komentar bibi Hisana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja?" usul ibu yang disambut dengan tawa lagi oleh ketiga orang lainnya.

Aku merengut sambil mengusap kakiku yang pasti memar, sementara Rukia hanya diam dan meremas gaunnya.

...

Aku menatap kesal pada gadis yang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapanku. Ipodku berada di dalam kepalan tangannya lengkap dengan earphoneku yang menggelantung di sela jemarinya.

"Kembalikan, Rukia!" suaraku dalam dan mengancam. Salah satu hal yang paling tidak kusukai dari Rukia adalah dia tidak pernah terpengaruh dengan ancaman atau mukaku yang kata teman-teman seram.

Rukia menjulurkan lidah, "Kalau aku kembalikan kau akan jadi apatis lagi. Dan pasti kau akan mengacuhkanku seperti tadi. Aku tidak mau."

Bukan salahku kalau aku telah mengacuhkannya sepanjang sore ini karena dia dengan seenaknya memaksaku pergi ke festival lampion yang berlangsung di tepi pantai. Kalaupun aku berakhir pergi dengannya, itu hanya karena aku merasa sungkan dengan paman dan bibi Kuchiki.

Rukia mundur selangkah dan mendekati garis pantai. Air laut menjilati kakinya yang tidak beralas. Lalu salah satu tangannya yang menggenggam ipodku dia julurkan ke samping, pas di atas batas air.

"Ipodku tahan air."

"Tidak akan berguna kalau kulempar ke tengah laut."

Batas toleransi kesabaranku sudah di ambang batas dan aku sudah bersiap mengeluarkan raungan terbaikku untuk membuktikan padanya kalau amarahku bukan main-main.

"Akan kukembalikan, tapi hanya jika kau janji menemaniku dengan sepenuh hati..." ujarnya. Aku tidak tahu, apakah hanya halusinasiku saja atau memang suaranya terdengar seperti memohon.

Bahuku melorot, lalu yang bisa kulakukan hanya memandang Rukia bergantian dengan ipodku.

"Baiklaaah..."

"Yay!" Kepalan tangan Rukia teracung ke udara. Sejurus kemudian dia sudah menggelandangku berjalan di sepanjang pantai, mengabaikan raut wajahku yang masam.

Orang-orang di sekitar kami tampak tidak kalah antusiasnya dengan Rukia. Beberapa dari mereka menyalakan kembang api bertangkai lalu menikmati percikan nyalanya sambil bercanda dengan orang-orang terdekat mereka. Anak-anak kecil berlarian, mengakibatkan pasir yang terinjak kaki-kaki mungil mereka terlempar.

Rukia masih menarikku dan kami berjalan menghampiri beberapa orang yang menyalakan lampion. Mereka membagi-bagikan lampion berbagai bentuk kepada pengunjung pantai lainnya. Seorang ibu beryukata hijau memberikan lampion berbentuk teratai kepada Rukia.

"Arigatou." kata Rukia kepada ibu itu. "Berapa lama lagi?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ibu itu melirik jam tangannya, "Kira-kira dua jam lagi." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Rukia balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Begitu ya. Akan kami tunggu. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk lampionnya."

"Oi, Rukia. Maksudnya dua jam lagi apa?" tanyaku ketika kami berjalan menjauhi pemberi lampion itu.

"Pesta kembang api. Festival lampion ini selalu dibuka dan ditutup dengan pesta kembang api. Kau lihat tanjung di sebelah sana?" Rukia menunjuk dua tanjung yang terletak di sisi kanan dan kiri pantai dengan lampion yang dipegangnya. "Kembang api raksasa akan diluncurkan dari kedua tanjung itu selama seperempat jam. Pasti indah sekali." katanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kedua alisku bertaut, dua jam lagi berarti baru jam sepuluh malam kembang api itu akan diluncurkan. "Kalau begitu apa yang akan kita lakukan selama menunggu kembang apinya?" tanyaku.

Rukia tersenyum lebar, "Kita akan mengobrol dan menunggu di sini." jawabnya. Rukia berjalan agak menjauh dari bibir pantai, lalu duduk dengan tenang sambil memandangi pantai dan bulan.

Terus terang menurutku itu sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus. Mengingat aku datang ke sini dengan terpaksa dan menemaninya dengan terpaksa pula. Dan sekarang dia mengusulkan untuk menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam dengan mengobrol. Aku mendesah pelan, pasti malam ini akan berlalu dengan membosankan. Tapi akhirnya kuhempaskan juga pantatku di sampingnya.

"Nee, Mikan, ceritakan tentang teman-temanmu." kata Rukia tiba-tiba. Tangannya masih memegang tangkai lampion teratai berwarna pink.

"Buat apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Buat apa? Aku kan juga temanmu, temanmu adalah temanku juga kan."

"Analogi yang aneh." Kata-kataku dibalas dengan sodokan sikut Rukia di tulang rusukku.

"Aw! Jangan sembarangan menyikut, baka! Sakit, tau!" seruku. Gadis itu hanya tertawa sampai kedua matanya menyipit serupa bulan sabit.

"Ayo cerita." pintanya lagi.

"Cerita apa?" tanyaku dengan malas sambil mengusap rusukku yang baru dia hajar.

Rukia mendengus, "Teman-temanmu, Mikan bodoh. Kan tadi aku sudah bilang. Kau punya teman tidak sih?"

"Tentu saja punya!"

"Kalau begitu katakan, ada yang tampan tidak?" tanyanya jahil. Dasar, tipikal gadis remaja.

"Mana kutau, seharusnya kau tanya apa aku punya teman yang cantik atau tidak. Aku kan laki-laki, tidak mungkin memperhatikan teman laki-lakiku tampan atau tidak, kan?"

"Kalau begitu temanmu ada yang cantik, tidak?"

"Tidak tau, tidak ingat." Hampir saja rusukku disodok Rukia lagi.

Akhirnya dari pada aku babak belur aku layani saja pertanyaannya, walaupun itu hanya sebatas jawaban singkat. Namun lama kelamaan akulah yang lebih banyak bercerita tentang teman-temanku. Sementara Rukia hanya memperhatikanku sambil sesekali berkomentar. Entah mengapa dengan menceritakan tentang mereka pada Rukia, bisa membuat kekesalanku karena tidak bisa berlibur bersama mereka berkurang banyak. Dan aku merasa perhatian Rukia saat mendengar ceritaku bukanlah sesuatu yang dibuat-buat.

Semakin lama pembicaraan kami bergeser ke banyak hal. Rukia terkejut karena ternyata aku adalah pengagum Shakespeare dan aku baru tahu kalau Rukia adalah pemegang sabuk coklat karate. Pantas pukulannya selalu telak.

Aku baru akan buka mulut tentang band favoritku saat kudengar sesuatu berdesing di udara, disusul dengan cahaya warna-warni melesat dan kemudian meledak untuk memperlihatkan lebih banyak lagi warna-warni di langit yang gelap.

Rukia terkesiap, dan tak lama kemudian dia mulai terhipnotis dengan parade kembang api yang meledak-ledak di atas laut.

"Kau lihat kan, Mikan. Apa kubilang, indah sekali, kan?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari arah pantai.

Aku mengangguk setuju. Tapi berlawanan dengan Rukia yang terpana pada pesta kembang api, aku malah melirik gadis Kuchiki yang ada di sebelahku. Kilatan cahaya kembang api terpantul di matanya, dan tanpa sadar gerak tubuhnya bercerita lebih banyak kepadaku tentang dirinya. Tentang caranya tersenyum dan tertawa, tentang caranya menyibak anak rambutnya yang tertiup angin, ataupun tentang caranya mendesah kecewa saat pesta kembang api berakhir. Dan aku, seperti murid yang patuh, merekam dengan kuat apa yang diajarkan gerak tubuhnya padaku.

.

.

.

"Ichigooo!"

Telingaku berdenging karena teriakan Senna. Kepalaku menoleh secepat kilat ke arahnya dan melupakan SMS yang akan aku kirim untuk Rukia.

"Kau kenapa, baka!" teriakku dengan marah dan sukses membuat murid-murid lain yang sedang makan siang di kantin menoleh pada kami. Sebuah tangan kasar, tangan Kira, menarik telingaku. "Jangan membuat kami malu, Ichigo..." desisnya. Belum sempat tanganku menepisnya, tiba-tiba saja Hisagi yang duduk di depanku merebut ponsel yang kupegang.

Bola matanya menatap teks yang akan kukirim untuk Rukia. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Alert! Tidak ada ekspresi berarti dia patut dicurigai akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terpuji. Aku segera menendang tulang kering Kira, seperti yang 'diajarkan' Rukia padaku dan segera menyambar ponsel di tangannya. Terlambat. Hisagi sudah melemparkannya pada Senna yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah berada dalam radius dua puluh langkah dariku.

Senna dengan kemampuannya menjelajahi inbox orang secara kilat telah membaca sebagian SMS yang berseliweran di inbox maupun outbox-ku, yang kebanyakan adalah SMS dari dan untuk Rukia, sebelum aku mengklaim kembali ponselku.

"Awas kau, Senna, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa ke sekolah besok!" ancamku. Aku berlari panik ke arahnya. Namun sial! Kira yang sudah sembuh dari nyeri tulang kering tanpa kusangka-sangka men-tackle-ku dari belakang, dan mengunci gerakanku dengan menduduki punggungku.

"Memangnya apa hebatnya isi handphone-mu, sampai-sampai kau mengacuhkan kami selama makan siang dan tidak mau kami membaca isi inbox-mu?" tanyanya padaku yang sedang meronta.

"Urusai! Itu bukan urusanmu!" Aku bersusah payah melepaskan kuncian tangannya pada pergelangan tanganku. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Atau kuhajar kau!" seruku putus asa setelah gagal melepaskan diri.

Murid-murid yang lain melihat tontonan gratis itu sambil mengunyah makan siang mereka dengan santai. Sialan! Apa tidak ada yang mau membantuku lepas dari siksaan teman-teman baikku sendiri?

Sementara aku 'diborgol' Kira, Senna dan Hisagi dengan leluasa melongok bagian pesan lebih lama.

"Ichigo, siapa sih si Rukia ini? Dan kenapa isi SMS kalian olok-olokan semua?" tanya Senna. Semantara kepala Hisagi melongok ke handphoneku dari belakang Senna.

Kira yang masih menduduki punggungku berujar, "Seperti nama cewek. Cewekmu ya? Tapi kenapa tidak ada mesra-mesranya? Jangan-jangan...kau masochist ya?" aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau Kira pasti sedang nyengir mesum.

...

Suara tawa terdengar dari seberang handphone yang kupegang. Aku membayangkan saat ini Rukia sedang tertawa dan berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya mendengar ceritaku tentang peristiwa di kantin siang tadi.

Handphone berpindah dari sisi kanan ke kiri kepalaku sambil menunggu tawa Rukia reda. Tapi nyatanya gadis itu masih tetap tertawa. "Cih, apa selucu itu?" tanyaku sebal. Terdengar permintaan maaf darinya, tapi aku menangkap ketidaktulusan, bahkan sedikit ejekan di nada suara Rukia.

"Habisnya teman-temanmu lucu sekali. Masa mereka menuduhmu masochist? Tapi mukamu yang selalu kusut itu memang membuat orang-orang berpikir negatif, termasuk teman-temanmu, Mikan." ejekan Rukia ini diikuti dengan tawa cekikikan gadis itu. Bagaimana dia bisa setuju dengan vonis sepihak tiga siswa nyentrik itu?

"Kau sama saja. Seharusnya aku tidak berbicara denganmu." sungutku. Perkataanku tadi bertolak belakang dengan gesture tubuhku. Bukannya menutup pembicaraan, aku malah tidur-tiduran di tempat tidurku yang berukuran single, berusaha mencari posisi ternyaman untuk bisa berbincang lama dengan gadis itu. Sama seperti malam kemarin, malam kemarin, dan malam kemarinnya lagi selama dua tahun terakhir. Awalnya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai gangguan ketika dia menelponku pertama kali. Tapi seperti ketika kami menikmati pesta kembang api bersama, dia bisa membuatku nyaman saat berbicara dengannya.

Kakiku menjuntai melewati batas kasur, sedangkan mataku menelusuri langit-langit kamar yang kutempeli dengan miniatur konstelasi duabelas zodiak.

"Lagi pula mereka aneh. Mana mungkin aku pacaran denganmu." kataku bersungut-sungut.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah, tapi untuk beberapa lama Rukia diam saja.

"Oi, Rukia. Kau tidur ya?"

Rukia tertawa gugup, "Tidak, maksudku, belum." Dia diam lagi. Kali ini aku berpikir apa ada yang salah dari ucapanku tadi.

"Nee, Mikan. Kau pernah suka dengan seseorang tidak?" akhirnya dia bersuara lagi.

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya tidak."

"Kau kan sudah tujuh belas tahun, masa tidak pernah naksir seorang cewek pun?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu abnormal, tau!"

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang cewek. Buatku sekolah dan bermain bersama teman lebih menyenangkan."

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin punya seseorang sebagai tempatmu bercerita? Atau menemanimu saat kau kesepian, mungkin?"

"Kan sudah ada kau. Lagi pula aku tidak kesepian."

"Itu dua hal yang berbeda. Hal-hal yang kita lakukan kan bukan hal yang dilakukan secara romantis."

"Memangnya kalau pacaran harus romantis, ya?"

"Ya! Eh, tidak! Maksudku bukan begitu! Kau ini bebal, ya, Mikan!"

"Lalu maksudmu apa? Bicara yang jelas, onna!" tegasku sambil menyeringai.

Rukia menggeram sebal mendengar kata-kataku, "Maksudku, akan berbeda rasanya kalau kita berbagi cerita dan rahasia dengan kekasih. Karena chemistrynya berbeda. Saat bersama dengannya, kau merasa nyaman dan tidak ingin waktu berjalan, itu semua karena kau ingin menyimpan saat-saat kebersamaan kalian. Dia adalah orang yang bisa menjadi sandaran hatimu saat kau senang, sedih, ataupun lelah. Dan dengannya, kau akan merasa dunia yang menyebalkan terasa menyenangkan. Kau dengar itu, Mikan?"

"Teori dari mana itu?" tanyaku skeptis. Terus terang aku agak heran kenapa Rukia yang menurutku bossy dan semaunya itu bisa berbicara seperti gadis kurang kerjaan yang gemar mengurusi masalah seputar surat berwarna merah jambu. Apa nanti kata-kata puitis seperti 'bintang-bintang berjatuhan', 'surga berpindah tempat', atau 'langit dan bumi menjadi saksi' keluar dari mulut mungilnya juga? Oh, Tuhan, tolonglah Rukia...

Rukia mendengus, "Lihat saja teman-teman SMU-mu, bodoh. Teori ini sudah ada sejak sebelum ayah ibu kita lahir."

"Lalu sekarang kau mau aku mencari pacar?"

"Tidak!" seru Rukia.

Alisku berkerut gara-gara tidak mengerti. Wanita memang makhluk yang aneh, mereka suka sekali memakai psikologi terbalik.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Mana kutau! Memangnya aku search engine yang harus selalu punya jawaban pertanyaanmu?"

Aku mencibir, "Maumu apa sih Rukia?"

Ya, akhirnya aku bertanya juga apa maunya. Bukannya aku tidak menikmati pembicaraan yang cenderung berputar-putar ini, percayalah padaku, aku suka mendengar dia kebingungan. Tapi aku juga ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkannya terusik mengenai masalah pacaran ini.

"Sudah, lupakan. Ganti topik saja." putusnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini suka seenaknya." sungutku. "Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau jadi pacarmu."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi sepertinya malam ini Rukia lebih banyak mengabaikan kata-kataku, buktinya lagi-lagi kali ini dia diam.

"Oi, Rukia.."

"Mikan...menurutmu aku cantik tidak?" tanyanya out of the blue dan tidak nyambung.

Mataku berkedip-kedip, "Kau kesurupan ya?" Akhirnya teoriku yang satu ini keluar juga. Pasti penjelasan kenapa gadis bossy yang satu ini bisa bersikap aneh adalah kesurupan.

Rukia mendesah, "Kau ini tidak sensitif ya. Sudah, aku ngantuk. Oyasumi."

Klik!

Dia menutup sambungan telepon dan kabur begitu saja. Sial!

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan meletakkan handphoneku di atas meja belajar yang letaknya di sebelah kasur. Kubuka jendela kamar dan menopangkan siku di atas kusennya. Angin malam mengacak rambutku. Kuarahkan pandanganku beberapa derajat ke arah kanan. Arah itu yang biasanya ayah tuju kalau akan berkunjung ke rumah paman Byakuya dan bibi Hisana.

Pertanyaan Rukia di telepon tadi kembali terdengar di otakku, '_Memangnya kau tidak ingin punya seseorang sebagai tempatmu bercerita? Atau menemanimu saat kau kesepian, mungkin?'_

'_Kan sudah ada kau..'_

...

Aku menjejalkan baju-bajuku ke dalam ransel, termasuk yukata berwarna abu-abu yang bertengger di kursi. Suara ibu yang ribut mengatur adik-adikku di lantai bawah membuat gerak tanganku dalam memasukkan baju dan perlengkapan selama menginap di rumah keluarga Kuchiki semakin cepat. Aku ragu-ragu saat melihat boneka kelinci putih yang duduk di atas kasurku. Boneka itu kubeli saat melewati pertokoan ketika aku pulang sekolah minggu kemarin. Saat melihatnya, aku langsung teringat Rukia yang memang suka boneka kelinci. Kalau aku memberikan boneka kelinci itu kepadanya, apa yang akan dia katakan padaku? Lebih jauh lagi, apa yang akan dia pikirkan tentangku?

Dari lantai bawah, ibu mengeluarkan teriakan terbaiknya, "Kurosaki Ichigo! Cepat turun atau kuseret kau dengan cakarku!"

Teriakan ibuku itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku mengambil keputusan secara kilat, boneka kelinci putih itu segera kusambar dan kujejalkan ke dalam ransel.

Setelah menarik resleting ranselku dengan paksa sampai hampir rusak, aku segera meluncur turun dari kamar ke halaman di mana mobil dan keluargaku sudah menunggu. Hampir saja aku tersandung kakiku sendiri saat menuruni tangga.

Tck! Beginilah kalau mengabaikan perintah ibu untuk berkemas di malam sebelum keberangkatan.

...

Dua lelaki dewasa di sebelahku tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan acara lawak di televisi. Sementara dua orang lain, yang merupakan ibu-ibu, sedang asyik berdiskusi tentang trend baju musim panas di dapur sambil membuat minuman dan memotong-motong buah semangka. Sedangkan dua orang anak perempuan kembar berumur delapan tahun sedang memelototi pin-up bintang film remaja di majalah sambil duduk di tangga.

Aku yang menjadi single fighter alias satu-satunya orang yang dikacangin di rumah ini, hanya duduk diam di sofa ruang keluarga. Rasa bosan menggerayangiku karena tidak menemukan hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan. Aku sudah jalan-jalan ke pantai, bolak-balik hingga tujuh kali dari ujung ke ujung seperti orang kurang kerjaan. Aku juga sudah memancing bersama Yuzu dan Karin, hanya saja tidak mendapat satu ikan pun. Akhirnya aku kembali ke rumah paman Byakuya dengan tangan hampa dan kebosanan yang tidak terobati, malah mendapat cibiran dari kedua adikku karena menurut mereka cara memancingku payah.

Walaupun aku tidak mau mengakui, tapi perasaan tidak menyenangkan ini dipicu oleh ketidakhadiran seseorang yang biasanya menyeretku kemana-mana saat aku bermain di rumahnya. Ya, kemana Kuchiki Rukia? Si boncel itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya dari pertama kali kami tiba pukul sembilan pagi tadi hingga sore ini. Bibi Hisana bilang kalau Rukia sedang ada perlu di rumah sahabatnya.

Acara lawakan yang disiarkan di televisi telah menyihir ayah dan paman Byakuya hingga mereka tidak sadar sekeliling. Mereka asyik mengomentari leluconnya dan mengkaitkannya dengan kegilaan masa muda mereka. Kedua orang tua itu sepenuhnya mengacuhkan diriku. Benar-benar tidak peka...

Karena merasa tidak nyambung dan diacuhkan, akhirnya aku beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Oi, Ichigo, kau mau kemana?" tanya ayah. Aku mendapati paman Byakuya juga melihat ke arahku.

"Ano...aku ingin jalan-jalan ke pantai...lagi. Permisi." Kepalaku mengangguk kepada paman Byakuya untuk pamit.

Kubuka pintu dan keluar rumah melewati halaman yang dihiasi pepohonan palem. Bola matahari sudah hampir menyentuh air, awan merah yang tipis tampak menghiasi langit yang cerah. Seorang gadis memakai baju dan rok putih di atas lutut terlihat dari kejauhan, menarik perhatianku. Apakah itu Rukia? Pertanyaanku terjawab ketika gadis itu berjalan semakin mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan pagar, matanya melihatku mematung di depan pintu.

Rukia berjalan menuju rumah dengan ragu-ragu. Setelah jarak kami hanya satu dua langkah, baru aku melihat sosok dirinya dengan jelas. Garis mata bulatnya semakin terlihat tegas dengan sentuhan pensil alis dan maskara yang tipis. Bibirnya yang mungil berkilau, berwarna seperti permen rasa peach kesukaan Yuzu. Dan wajahnya yang putih terlihat cerah dengan pulasan blush on di pipi. Apa dia...berdandan?

Beberapa detik yang terlewat hanya diisi dengan diam. Tak ada sapa darinya dan Rukia hanya memandang sepatuku. Sementara aku hanya memandangi Rukia seperti orang tolol.

Angin sore berhembus pelan, membuat rambutnya yang dia potong pendek hingga di bawah telinga sedikit terusik. Dilatari laut dan matahari sore, Rukia terlihat seperti lukisan.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan betapa manisnya dia, tapi egoku mencegahku untuk jujur. Aku menarik kerah baju kaosku sedikit, berusaha melonggarkan lingkarannya yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekik.

"Rukia? Kenapa kau lama sekali di rumah Inoue...Eh?" bibi Hisana membuat suara yang aneh saat dia melihat putrinya, seolah dia terkejut. "Kau berdandan ya?" tanyanya. Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, bibi Hisana tersenyum penuh arti. Matanya melirik bergantian ke arahku dan Rukia dengan tatapan menggoda, membuat Rukia salah tingkah.

"Apa karena kau tau Ichigo akan datang? Nee?" bibi Hisana menyikut pelan putrinya. Kali ini giliranku yang salah tingkah. Dan seperti biasa, jika seorang lelaki remaja, terutama yang bermarga Kurosaki salah tingkah, dia akan mengandalkan spontanitasnya.

"Kau terlihat bodoh, Rukia."

Saat itu juga aku sadar bahwa gabungan antara spontanitas dan ego tinggi seorang lelaki bukanlah hal yang bisa diandalkan untuk lolos dari situasi semacam ini.

Raut wajah Rukia yang semula malu-malu karena godaan ibunya, berubah menjadi keras dan kaku mendengar komentarku. Aku bisa merasakan lengannya beradu dengan lenganku ketika dia berjalan menuju rumah.

Pintu dibanting, dan yang tersisa hanya aku ditemani bibi Hisana yang menggeleng tidak senang.

...

Rukia berjalan melewatiku seolah aku tembus pandang. Sudah seharian ini dia menolak berbicara denganku, bahkan untuk bertukar sapa di dapur pun dia enggan. Aku sudah mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya, mulai dari sapaan sampai ejekan, semuanya tidak mempan. Dia memilih diam saja, tidak menanggapi ejekanku yang biasanya dapat dia balas dengan mudah. Kepalaku pusing memikirkan bagaimana lagi caranya agar dia mau bicara lagi denganku.

Kemarin dia sudah menghilang hampir seharian, dan hari ini dia lebih suka menganggapku tidak lebih dari manekin yang dipindahkan ke rumahnya, layak untuk diacuhkan.

Aku memandang Rukia yang sedang duduk di depanku dan menyantap makanannya. Sarapan pagi ini berjalan dengan tenang, berbeda dengan sarapan pagi di rumahku dengan ayah dan ibu yang biasanya mengomeli kami. Karin dan Yuzu yang biasanya ribut pun jadi besikap manis selama di meja makan. Rukia tampak murah senyum saat mengambilkan ibu jus jeruk yang ada di seberang meja. Tapi saat matanya bertemu dengan mataku, aku bisa melihat kilatan kemarahan di sana.

"Gochisosama-deshita." ucap Rukia. Setelah mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu, Rukia segera berdiri. "Maaf semuanya, aku duluan."

"Kau mau kemana, Rukia? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya paman Byakuya sambil menatap putrinya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Inoue, ayah."

"Bukankah kau baru bertemu dengannya kemarin?" tanya bibi Hisana.

"Ada yang harus kami selesaikan."

'_Lame excuse, Rukia.'_ pikirku.

"Tapi kan ada Ichigo, Rukia. Bisakah kau mengajaknya bersamamu? Dari kemarin tidak ada yang menemaninya." pinta bibi Hisana.

Rukia memainkan ujung roknya dengan gugup, matanya melirik padaku sekilas. "Ini urusan cewek, bu. Aku rasa dia tidak bisa ikut. Maaf." setelah mengatakan alasan yang menurutku tidak masuk akal itu, Rukia membungkuk dan bergegas pergi. Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh menuju kamar tidurnya di atas.

Tak lama Rukia turun dengan menenteng sebuah tas. Gadis itu telah mengganti baju rumah dengan kamisol hitam yang ditutupi dengan kemeja abu-abu sebagai padanan rok jeansnya.

Sesaat setelah Rukia pergi, ayah ibu, si kembar dan paman bibi Kuchiki juga bersiap-siap pergi. Peralatan pancing dan makan siang lengkap dengan keranjangnya sudah siap dibawa. Aku memandangi mereka dengan bingung, sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu.

"Ayah, kalian mau kemana?"

Ayah yang sedang menenteng keranjang piknik menoleh kepadaku, "Ah, ya. Ayah lupa bilang, kami mau pergi ke pulau Oni. Letaknya kira-kira satu jam naik perahu dan kami akan sampai malam di sana. Kau jaga rumah ya, Ichigo."

"Apa! Aku ditinggal?" mataku melotot kepada ayah. Karin dan Yuzu melambai-lambai padaku dari luar pagar bersama ibu.

"Dadah Ichi-niiiiiii!" seru Yuzu dan Karin gembira.

"Yaah..kau kan bisa berduaan di sini bersama Rukia. Tapi jangan kau ajari aneh-aneh, dia masih lugu." ayahku memasang muka serius saat mengatakan ini.

Hampir aku men-tackle ayah saat kudengar suara koor paman dan bibi Kuchiki, "Tolong jaga rumah ya, Ichigo. Terima kasih sebelumnya." melihat senyum manis mereka, kakiku yang akan mensabotase kaki ayah langsung kembali ke posisinya semula.

"I-iya, paman...bibi...tidak masalah.."

...

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku menatap lurus ke televisi layar datar di ruang keluarga. Setelah keluargaku beserta pemilik rumah ini 'kabur' dan secara sepihak menunjukku sebagai penjaga rumah, aku segera menyambar xbox dan bermain hingga matahari terbenam. Lama-lama aku bosan karena games-gamesnya sudah pernah aku tamatkan. Akhirnya aku beralih ke tumpukan dvd film Hollywood yang tersusun rapi di rak lalu memilih film yang menurutku paling seru. Pilihanku jatuh pada film dengan tema peperangan dan memutarnya hingga sekarang. Mungkin karena aku berkenalan dengan Hollywood di usia dua tahun, aku jadi mati rasa dengan tren dan plot filmnya yang begitu-begitu saja dari tahun ke tahun.

Aku menggeser letak dudukku. Kalau Rukia di sini, mungkin kami bisa berdebat seru waktu menonton film ini. Rukia yang martir Hollywood pasti akan mengeluarkan seabreg alasan untuk menyanggah kritikku terhadap adegan-adegan klise yang disuguhkan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha mengusir bayangan gadis yang sudah menari-nari di kepalaku selama beberapa jam ini. Kulirik ponselku yang tergeletak di sofa. Beberapa kali aku sudah menghubungi Rukia tapi teleponku selalu direject.

"Cih! Mendokusai!" desahku sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Tadaima..."

Rukia yang baru pulang berjalan pelan ke arah ruang tamu dan seketika berhenti waktu melihatku berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Okaeri." mataku menatap tajam ke mata bulatnya. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

"Mau menghindariku lagi? Sampai kapan?" tanyaku ketus.

Rukia tidak mengindahkanku, dia malah terus berjalan ke tangga. Aku berderap ke arahnya dan segera menyentak lengannya hingga Rukia sepenuhnya menghadapku. "Aku sudah minta maaf, apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Sudah tidak penting lagi. Aku mau istirahat, Mikan." kata Rukia sambil menepis tanganku.

"Jangan seperti anak-anak, Rukia. Aku tau kalau kau masih marah soal kemarin."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku minta maaf."

"Lalu apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku mengernyitkan kening.

"Lalu setelah itu apa?" tanya Rukia lagi. "Setelah itu kita akan kembali seperti sebelumnya."

"Maksudmu?"

Rukia menunduk, menyembunyikan sorot matanya yang ragu-ragu. Jemarinya meremas pinggiran bawah rok jeansnya. Aku mengangkat dagunya sampai mata ungunya menatapku dengan jelas. Lagi-lagi Rukia menepis tanganku.

"Apa aku berarti sesuatu buatmu, Mikan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja, kau kan temanku."

Rukia menarik napas panjang, "Lebih dari itu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Memangnya ada lagi? Kau adalah temanku, teman terdekatku. Kau sangat penting buatku."

Bola mata Rukia menatap mataku, seolah berusaha mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. "Kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku seperti gadis lainnya...yang mungkin saja..." dan kata-kata itu tetap menggantung, karena saat ini Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk lengannya yang kecil, seolah kedinginan, seolah berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri dari reaksiku.

Satu persatu kata-katanya mulai tercerna oleh otakku dan aku mulai bisa membaca ke arah mana tujuannya. Aku menatap hampir tidak percaya pada gadis di hadapanku.

"Kau...jangan bilang kalau kau menyukaiku."

Untuk sejenak Rukia menunduk, seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri uang milik ayahnya yang galak. Lalu kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celanaku dengan kikuk. Di saat seperti ini, seharusnya aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepada Rukia. Tapi bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Bagiku Rukia masih sama seperti Rukia yang seenaknya mengganti namaku saat usianya enam tahun, ataupun Rukia yang memaksaku mengambil bunga di atas pagar di rumahku bertahun-tahun lalu.

Aku membenci situasi canggung seperti ini karena selalu membuatku bertingkah tolol. Akhirnya aku mundur selangkah dan berbalik meninggalkan teman masa kecilku. Dan aku tidak tahu, kalau perasaan seorang gadis sangatlah rapuh seperti kaca tipis, kau hanya perlu mengacuhkannya untuk membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

...

Orang-orang mungkin akan melihat sepasang sepatu yang melekat di kedua kakiku dengan tatapan yang mengiba, karena aku melangkah dengan kaki terseret. Aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, padahal liburan musim panas baru berakhir. Seharusnya murid SMU sepertiku kembali datang ke sekolah dengan semangat baru dan cerita baru. Tapi tidak demikian denganku. Liburanku kacau. Semua ini gara-gara Rukia.

Sejak pengakuannya malam itu, kami seolah menghindar satu-sama lain. Aku selalu merasa gugup saat menatapnya dan memilih untuk menjauh. Dan hingga hari terakhir aku menginap di rumah keluarga Kuchiki, hubungan kami belum membaik. Boneka kelinci putih itupun akhirnya tidak jadi kuserahkan padanya.

Koridor sekolah sudah ramai dengan teman-teman yang saling berebutan giliran menceritakan pengalaman musim panasnya, apalagi gadis-gadis. Ah, berisik!

Aku memasuki kelasku tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Murid-murid yang sedang mengobrol dan bergerombol di pintu kelas segera berhamburan ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Di belakang mereka, masuk seorang pria berambut tajam dan berbadan tinggi besar, Kenpachi Zaraki. Semua penghuni kelas langsung tegang.

"Keluarkan buku sejarah kalian!" perintahnya tanpa basa-basi ataupun sambutan untuk kelas yang baru berjalan setelah libur musim panas.

Seperti robot, semuanya mengeluarkan buku literaturnya masing-masing, kecuali aku. Karena buku literaturku ada di tas sekolahku, dan tas sekolahku tertinggal di rumah. Sedangkan yang kubawa sebagai pengganti tasku adalah boneka kelinci putih yang batal kuberikan pada Rukia. Dan sialnya, Kenpachi-sensei melihatku yang kebingungan karena tidak bawa buku.

"Kurosaki, lari keliling lapangan sekolah dua puluh putaran!"

...

"Ayo semuanya, mana semangatnyaaaa! Payah! Pantas saja kita kalah dari SMU Arrancar! Lari buat pemanasan saja kalian sudah loyo begini!" Senna berteriak sembari setengah marah-marah pada klub baseball yang dipimpinnya dari balik pagar kawat. Posisinya sebagai satu-satunya manajer merangkap pelatih di klub yang didominasi lelaki itu membuatnya kerap bersikap keras, kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia tidak punya wibawa.

"Jangan malas-malasan-Hisagi, ya, kau! Aku melihatmu! Lari lebih kencang, bodoooohh! Jangan ikut-ikutan bodoh seperti Ichigo!" teriakan Senna berhasil melecut semangat anggota klub baseball. Mungkin dari pada mereka seharian mendengar teriakan Senna yang menyayat hati lebih baik mereka turuti saja maunya. Tapi kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?

"Oi, Senna! Apa maksud kata-katamu yang terakhir itu, hah?"

"Kau memang bodoh, Ichigo." jawab Senna tenang. "Kalau tidak bodoh kau tidak akan membawa boneka kelinci sebagai pengganti tas dan dihukum Kenpachi-sensei."

Aku bersidekap dengan muka cemberut.

"Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, kau tidak sadar dengan rasa sukamu." sekarang Senna nyengir sambil melepaskan pagar kawat yang sedari tadi dicengkeramnya. Gadis itu lalu ikut duduk bersamaku di tribun penonton sambil tetap memandang para anggotanya yang sedang berlari.

"Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu."

"Kau tau apa maksudku. Kalau tidak, kau benar-benar bodoh seperti kataku tadi. Pilih mana? Mengaku suka atau mengaku bodoh?"

Aku menggeram kesal. Ternyata aku salah sudah curhat masalahku dengan Rukia pada gadis ini. Bukannya solusi yang kudapat, tapi Senna malah mendapat objek mainan baru, yaitu aku.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia cuma teman." elakku.

"Seorang teman tidak akan bisa membuat kau membawa boneka karena salah mengiranya sebagai tas saat kau tau guru killer yang akan mengajar."

"Cih, itu lagi."

Senna kali ini menatapku serius, "Seorang teman tidak akan membuat kau uring-uringan karena tidak menelponnya seperti biasa."

"Hanya rutinitas. Nanti lama-lama juga lupa."

Giliran Senna sekarang yang menggeram kesal. "Fine, kita buat ini jadi lebih gampang. Kau tau artis Matsumoto Rangiku tidak?"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Iya, iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Coba bayangkan dia mencium bibirmu."

"Hn." sahutku dingin.

"Bayangkan, Ichigo!"

"Ini sudah kubayangkan!"

"Eh?" Senna kelihatan terkejut, dan aku pasti kelihatan kesal. "Kenapa kau menuruhku membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku?" protesku.

"Sekarang kalau Rukia yang menciummu bagaimana?" tukasnya tanpa mengindahkan protesku.

"Senna!" seruku. Teriakanku rupanya cukup keras sampai membuat pemain baseball asuhan Senna menoleh pada kami, sementara gadis yang kuteriaki malah nyengir kuda. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dengan Rukia?

Sekelebat bayangan muncul di otakku. Rukia. Wajahnya mendekat dan menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya yang mungil. Bayangan itu muncul sekilas, tapi cukup membuatku membeku.

"Ya ampun...nggak segitunya, kali, Ichigo." kata Senna sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku.

Wajahku pasti sudah merah padam sekarang, "Kan kau sendiri yang membuatku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak?"

"Yang tidak-tidak bagaimana? Aku cuma menyuruhmu membayangkannya menciummu saja. Eh, itu masuk kategori 'berbuat yang tidak-tidak' ya?"

"Urusai!" seruku lagi.

Senna mengibaskan tangannya dengan acuh. Pandangannya kembali lurus ke arah lapangan. "Ok. Sekarang saatnya untuk serius. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Pitcher di lapangan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar. Sesaat kemudian bola putar melambung, mengenai bat tapi terpental dan melenceng masuk ke glove. First strike, itu yang kudengar.

"Adakah orang lain yang bisa menggantikan posisinya di hatimu?" tanya Senna.

"Nanti juga-"

"Aku tidak bicara nanti." potongnya. "Aku bicara sekarang. Adakah yang bisa menggantikan Rukia? Adakah selain dia yang bisa membuatmu menghabiskan waktumu tiap malam hanya untuk mendengar suaranya? Adakah selain dia yang bisa membuatmu bebas bercerita tentang semua hal? Adakah yang bisa membuat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, yang imun terhadap pesona gadis-gadis, bersemu hanya dengan membayangkan menciumnya? Adakah yang bisa membuatmu yang begitu tertutup, datang ke lapangan baseball ini dan meminta saran padaku padahal kau tau aku bisa saja membocorkan rahasiamu ini pada Hisagi dan Kira?"

Aku menatap Senna dalam diam. Semua pertanyaannya kubiarkan mengambang dalam pikiranku.

"Adakah gadis lain yang membuatmu sefrustasi ini, Ichigo?"

Seperti pertanyaan Senna yang lainnya, jawabanku untuk pertanyaan terakhirnya ini adalah 'tidak ada'.

Senna tersenyum, membiarkanku berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri. Mungkin selama ini aku tidak benar-benar melihat Rukia sebagai seorang gadis, karena aku terlanjur mengenalnya sejak kami masih memiliki gigi susu. Atau mungkin juga karena egoku yang membuatku tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis.

"Nee, kau beruntung sekali ya, Ichigo..." kata Senna. "Gadis yang kausukai berani menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Senna kujawab dengan diam. Tapi hatiku membenarkan apa yang diucapkan gadis cerewet itu. Rukialah yang sudah melakukan semuanya untukku. Dia sudah mendekatiku, berusaha mengenalku saat aku menganggapnya hanya sebatas gangguan. Dia bahkan sudah berusaha berdandan cantik untukku dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku, walaupun aku tahu hal itu berat untuknya. Dan aku tidak melakukan apapun, bahkan hanya untuk memujinya cantik. Aku malah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Aku merasa bodoh saat mengingat kembali apa yang sudah kulakukan kepada Rukia, atau lebih tepatnya apa yang tidak pernah kulakukan untuknya.

Senna menepuk bahuku dengan lembut, "Sudah, tidak usah patah semangat begitu. Setidaknya kau tau kalau orang yang kau sukai memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah melakukan hal yang benar. Jangan sepertiku, orang yang kusukai bahkan tidak tau kalau selama ini aku menyukainya." Senna kemudian tertawa dengan getir. Pandangannya sedikit menerawang saat melihat pemain baseball asuhannya melakukan home run.

Sekarang giliranku yang menepuk bahunya, "Tenang saja, aku dengar waktu Hisagi tidur sambil mengigau kalau dia juga menyukaimu kok."

Mata Senna membulat, "Dari mana kau-"

"Aku melihatnya dari buku harian di tasmu. Inbox revenge, Senna." kataku sambil melesat berlari menuruni tribun. Dan sebelum Senna sadar sepenuhnya atas apa yang kukatakan barusan, aku segera berteriak kepada Hisagi yang baru mencetak home run, "Hoy, Hisagi no baka! Kata Senna dia juga suka padamu!"

Kemudian aku segera menukik dan berlari meninggalkan lapangan yang penuh dengan sorak-sorai sebelum Senna mencincangku.

….

Leherku sudah mulai pegal dari tadi karena hampir selama tiga jam aku mengemudikan mobil ayah. Ya, saat ini aku sedang meluncur menuju rumah Rukia. Setidaknya sekarang aku harus melakukan hal yang benar, dan inilah hal yang benar menurutku : berkendara keluar Karakura menuju rumahnya saat menjelang malam untuk menyerahkan boneka kelinci putih yang kubeli.

Ideku ini bukannya tidak mendapat tentangan dari ayah ibu mengingat usiaku yang baru tujuh belas tahun. Karena itu ayah ikut untuk memastikan aku mengendara mobil dengan baik dan tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku. Tapi sekarang dia malah tertidur pulas di kursi belakang. Dasar!

Mercusuar di tanjung tepi pantai berkelip-kelip saat matahari bergerak tenggelam. Roda mobil berderak ketika bersentuhan dengan kerikil di depan rumah bercat putih paman Byakuya dan bibi Hisana. Aku berusaha untuk memperkirakan jarak pagar dengan kecepatan mobil, tapi keinginanku untuk segera bertemu dengan Rukia membuat perkiraanku meleset sehingga mobilku mencium pagar.

Paman Byakuya yang sedang duduk di teras rumah mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop ketika mendengar suara benturan. Dari raut wajahnya aku bisa menebak kalau dia terkejut melihatku turun dari kursi mobil dengan terengah-engah. Di belakangku, menyusul ayahku yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ichigo? Isshin? Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

"Paman, tolong buka pagarnya. Aku ingin bertemu Rukia. Sebentar saja." kataku sembari memegang jeruji pagar.

Paman Byakuya mengusap dagunya dengan penuh pertimbangan. Matanya menilaiku dari atas ke bawah, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. "Rukia…sudah tidak di sini lagi…"

Aku berusaha menajamkan telingaku, apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? "Maksud paman?" tanyaku.

"Rukia mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar balet di Las Noches. Dia tidak akan kembali sampai tahun depan. Dan pesawatnya akan berangkat dua jam lagi…"

Tanganku yang mencengkeram jeruji pagar melorot, terkulai di samping tubuhku mendengarnya. Otakku berusaha mencerna satu-persatu kata yang diucapkan paman Byakuya. Pelajaran geografiku memang jelek, tapi aku tahu kalau tempat yang bernama Las Noches itu pasti berada di benua lain.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo…" paman Byakuya menepuk bahuku dari balik pagar, berusaha menghiburku yang menunduk putus asa. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku? Saat aku ingin mengatakan betapa aku menyayanginya, dia malah pergi.

"Ichigo…sudahlah…kau masih bisa menghubunginya lewat telepon, kan. Boneka kelinci ini juga bisa dikirim ke tempatnya. Ayah akan bantu membungkuskannya untukmu…" hibur ayah.

Boneka kelinci itu terkulai di pelukan ayah, sama sepertiku, sama menyedihkannya denganku. Aku menggeleng tidak terima. Tanganku terkepal kuat. "Aku tidak datang ke sini untuk berakhir seperti ini. Boneka ini akan aku serahkan langsung kepadanya. Aku akan menyusulnya ke bandara. Masih ada dua jam."

Ayah melongo melihatku menyambar boneka itu, berlari menuju mobil, kembali duduk di kursi pengemudi dan membanting pintunya lalu menginjak pedal gas dan memacu mobil menuju bandara.

Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam saat aku bertolak dari rumah putih itu. Aku menatap jalan di hadapanku dengan berbagai macam hal berkecamuk di kepala. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berlalu tanpa dia mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

Tanganku merogoh handphone ayah yang ada di dashboard lalu menekan nomor Rukia. Nada sambung yang terdengar di telepon membuatku semakin tidak sabar. Sesaat kemudian suara seorang gadis terdengar menjawab panggilanku.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"Oi, baka na onna! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kau akan pergi. Setidaknya kau harus berpamitan padaku dulu kan!" berondongku. Rasa takut dan panik membuatku menumpahkan emosiku dalam bentuk kemarahan pada gadis itu.

"Ini…Mikan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kau akan pergi jauh, Rukia! Kau anggap aku apa? Kau tidak boleh pergi! Tunggu aku, jangan naik ke pesawat dulu!"

"Pesawat apa? Aku ada di rumah, tau!"

CKIIITT! JEDUG!

Suara yang terakhir adalah suara dahiku yang membentur setir mobil.

"Hey, Mikan? Halo? Mikan?"

…..

Ayah dan Paman Byakuya menyambutku dengan cengiran begitu aku turun dari mobil. Tanpa bisa menahan diri, aku memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaikku kepada mereka. Bibi Hisana yang melihat kami malah terkikik geli.

Rukia berdiri di balkon kamarnya, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pembatas jendela kamarnya yang dicat serba putih. Kelambu dan rambutnya tertiup angin malam. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sementara pandangannya tertuju padaku.

Sejenak aku terpaku hanya pada kedua mata ungunya yang bulat dan jernih. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku begitu panik dan takut tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Dan sekarang dia berdiri di balkon, di hadapanku. Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada paman Byakuya untuk keisengannya padaku.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku pada Rukia, aku menggigit boneka kelinci itu dan melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan saat itu. Aku meraih beberapa sulur mistletoe dan mulai memanjat pilar di teras yang terhubung dengan balkon kamarnya. Sempat aku mendengar ayah dan bibi Hisana terkesiap melihat aksi spontanku. Dan paman Byakuya tertawa seperti melihat adegan paling lucu dalam sejarah.

Rukia masih tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kulakukan ketika aku sampai di balkon kamar itu dan menghampirinya. Kata-kata pengakuan cinta yang sudah kususun susah payah dari rumah untuk kepersembahkan padanya mendadak terlempar berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Mikan…" Rukia tertawa, "Kau kelihatan berantakan." katanya sambil memperhatikan rambutku yang dihiasi beberapa daun kering. Candaannya tetap tidak bisa mencairkan kegugupanku. Melihatku yang masih diam, Rukia mulai tampak khawatir.

"Mikan? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Suki dayo…"

Reaksi Rukia tidak seperti yang kuharapkan, dia hanya mematung di hadapanku. Tidak ada pelukan atau teriakan histeris. Baiklah, mungkin ekspektasiku tadi terlalu berlebihan, tapi seharusnya reaksi Rukia lebih dari sekedar diam dan mematung.

Namun seolah ada yang mendorongku, aku melangkah maju dan mengulurkan boneka kelinci itu padanya. Dan yang keluar dari mulutku adalah kata-kata yang tidak pernah kurencanakan sebelumnya, "Kekkon shite kudasai." suaraku memohon, meminta hal yang aku yakin belum pernah diminta oleh pemuda manapun kepada Rukia sebelumnya.

Sisi lain di diriku berteriak di kepalaku, mengingatkan kalau aku masih terlalu muda dan bodoh untuk tanggung jawab sebesar itu. Sementara sisi yang lain diliputi ketakutan kalau Rukia akan menertawaiku dan menolakku.

Tapi saat tangannya menyambut boneka putih itu, dan pada akhirnya dia tersenyum dan mengangguk berkali-kali sambil memelukku, aku merasa semua yang kulakukan terasa benar.

.

.

.

PLAK!

Sebuah cap tangan Karin menempel di pipiku. "Kenapa kau menamparku, baka!" aku memelototi gadis remaja enam belas tahun yang sedang merapikan tuxedoku.

"Habisnya dari tadi aku berbicara padamu kau tidak mendengarku, Ichi-nii!" semprot Karin. Tangannya sibuk membetulkan dasi kupu-kupu sambil setengah mencekik leherku. Dan dia tampak menikmati saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang kutunjukkan. Semakin lama Karin semakin mirip dengan Rukia, mereka suka sekali memaksakan kehendak.

"Aku kan hanya ingin berbicara dengan aniki-ku sebelum dia menjadi milik orang lain dan pergi jauh, apa itu salah? Kau malah melamun dan mengacuhkanku…" sungut Karin. Tapi aku bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya yang biasanya bersinar jahil.

"Hwaaa! Aku tidak mau Ichi-nii pergiiii!" Yuzu yang dari tadi diam saja kini menghambur ke dalam pelukanku dan menangis sesenggukan. Saudara kembarnya hanya memandang kami sambil menyeka air matanya.

Aku ingin tertawa sekaligus meringis kesakitan dalam pelukan Yuzu yang super kuat. Dalam hati aku tersenyum melihat kedua saudari kembarku bersedih seolah-olah aku akan meninggalkan mereka setelah upacara pernikahanku. Aku mengelus kepala Yuzu pelan.

"Ssshh, sudah, tidak usah menangis." hiburku sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku masih tinggal bersama ayah ibu. Dasar! Memangnya aku mau ke mana?"

Yuzu yang masih belepotan ingus memandangku, Karin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Aku kira Ichi-nii akan pergi jauh."

"Jangan berharap ya. Aku masih tinggal di rumah sampai menemukan apartemen di dekat kantor." sungutku.

Karin dan Yuzu nyengir, "Kalau begitu kami akan mengganggumu dan Rukia-nee setiap hari." kata Yuzu. Mereka berdua tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan, membuatku kerutan di dahiku bertambah saat aku cemberut. Suara tawa lain menarik perhatianku. Hisagi berdiri di ambang pintu kamar pengantin. Satu tangan berada di saku celananya.

"Sudah waktunya, Ichigo. Jangan sampai pengantin wanita tiba terlebih dahulu dari pengantin prianya."

…..

Beberapa burung bertengger dan berkicau di atas bunga-bunga musim panas yang menghiasi taman untuk pesta pernikahan kami. Denting piano terdengar memenuhi telingaku ketika Rukia berjalan di altar. Para tamu undangan terlihat kabur jika dibandingkan dengan dia dalam balutan gaun putihnya. Kerudungnya menutupi wajahnya yang menatap lurus ke arahku. Jantungku memacu lebih cepat dan rasa takutku memilih waktu yang salah untuk muncul. Tiba-tiba saja terpikir olehku bagaimana jika wajah yang menatapku itu mendadak berpaling dan lari. Mulutku bergumam pelan, berusaha mengusir ketakutanku yang tidak masuk akal. Dia punya waktu delapan tahun untuk menyadari segala kelemahan dan kekuranganku, tidak perlu menunggu sampai saat ini untuk melepaskan diri dariku.

Ketika tiba saatnya paman Byakuya menyerahkan tangan Rukia padaku, aku menggenggamnya erat seolah tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk lari. Selanjutnya semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Dan Rukia, sama seperti ketika aku melihatnya berdiri di halaman rumah paman Byakuya delapan tahun lalu, masih tampak seperti lukisan. Hanya saja aku sekarang ikut berada dalam lukisan itu.

Aku menyibak pelan kerudung yang menutup wajahnya. Sepasang mata ungunya menatapku sekejap sebelum dia menundukkan pandangannya. Kuangkat dagunya dan kubawa ke arahku. Aku mengecup bibirnya perlahan hingga tubuhnya yang semula berdiri tegak akhirnya bersandar sepenuhnya dalam pelukanku.

Kujauhkan wajahku darinya hanya untuk menemukan wajah istriku berubah menjadi merah padam. Hell! Aku tersenyum ketika memikirkan bahwa aku memiliki waktu seumur hidup untuk menggodanya seperti ini.

Rukia memegang pinggiran tuxedoku dengan malu-malu, "Pendeta belum mempersilakanmu mencium pengantin wanita."

Aku membalas kata-katanya dengan cengiran, "Kalau begitu, bisa kita ulangi saja bagian yang itu?"

~OWARI~

Chibi notes : Hwaaaaa! Chibi pengen ini jadi romantis, chibi udah nulis fic ini berminggu-minggu. But it turned out to be like this! Gyaahhh!

Yah, give me your comment ya, minna-san! Pliiis! Arigatou ^^


End file.
